unofficial_labyrinthefandomcom-20200213-history
Thimon
A city revived in recent years, Thimon has arguably changed greatly during this time when, like Alguz it has risen from adversity. That its troubles are less widely known says a great deal about the city and its character; for the Thimonese are a close-mouthed lot who rarely tend towards boastful or arrogant behaviour. Such sullenness is often confused for meekness amongst first time visitors, but this is a mistake for in the main the Thimonese are clever, watchful people who rarely forget and never, ever forgive. So close to the border with the Baronies there is a thick, racial streak of Bulaslavian blood in the people and they often resemble Baronyies folk more than the people of their native Empire. Though seemingly crowded, the city is not in reality very populous. Great chunks of the settlement are made up of ruined buildings and the ignored damage of various conflicts down the years. Indeed, so depleted is the population compared to that which it was in the past that there is hardly a need to buy property at all. First time visitors to the city are often surprised by the scarcity of Inns at which they might stay. More regular travellers know that an hour’s hunting will turn up an empty, long abandoned house with little effort. The skyline of Thimon could also be confused with no other. So close to the Brandins, fine stone and slate are not only cheap but they are effectively free if one cares to strip the nearest empty buildings. Though the typical Thimon building is old and in need of repair, patched up with boards and canvass, the materials are of fine quality and the buildings tend to be tall, thin, pointed structures with sharply sloping slate roofs. The Brandins also provide cheap blackstone and during the cold winters the sky of the city is thick with the dense fog of a thousand overlarge fireplaces. Much of the recent damage to the city is a result of the conflict between the Ratfolk of Slavik and the Knights of the Land. Though the Knights proudly declared their victory it is interesting to note that the rats are not only resident in great numbers but that they are well regarded citizens by both the locals, who have come to appreciate the similarity of character they share, and the Council. Indeed, Governor Saldana is known to not tolerate a word being said against his newest citizens. Strangely, Thimon is almost bereft of the ghouls and other nightwalkers that are both a nuisance and an unacknowledged form of walking sewer in other cities. Scant years ago a plague swept through the city and the corpses that remained were then seen to walk out of the settlement and not only have they failed to return but physical undead in general seem to scent something worrying about the city and avoid it if they can. As much cannot be said though for their more ethereal peers… Not as dark as Deci, but not far off, not as united as Sellaville, but close when faced with outsiders, nor as mercantile as Keys, but, again, close, Thimon is a city rich in character since it is the place where the culture of the Empire and the Baronies merges. Category:Imperial Cities